1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording technology for landing a liquid on a recording medium including a liquid accommodation layer accommodating a liquid and recording an image.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, image recording technologies for ejecting ink as a liquid toward a recording medium including an ink accommodation layer in accordance with an ink jet method and landing the ink to the ink accommodation layer to print an image have been known. As disclosed in JP-A-2008-001014, post-processing such as a laminating process is performed on an ink accommodation layer of a recording medium on which an image is printed in order to improve the durability of the image printed on the recording medium.
However, when a label image or the like is printed using the above-mentioned image recording technology, a single label image or a plurality of label images are printed on a recording medium. Further, in post-processing on the recording medium subjected to the image printing, a cutting process of cutting the recording medium subjected to a laminating process for each label image is performed in addition to the above-mentioned laminating process. However, moisture may infiltrate into a liquid acceptor (ink acceptor) via the cut surface after the cutting process, and therefore the liquid acceptor may be turbid in some cases.